White Day
by DiePi
Summary: Sequel to Valentine's Day. Matsumoto has succeeded in nagging her captain about repaying Ichigo for the Valentine's Day. Is Ichigo in for surprise? IchixHitsu Rated T for YAOI


**Title**: White Day

**Series**: Part 3 of BVW trilogy

**Author**: Heuk Ya

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Rating**: T (PG-13)

**Pairing**: Kurosaki Ichigo/Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Spoilers**: None

**Summary**: Sequel to Valentine's Day. Matsumoto has succeeded in nagging her captain about repaying Ichigo for Valentine's Day. Is Ichigo in for surprise?

**Disclaimer**: Bleach sovereigns over me, not the other way round.

**Distribution**: and LJ.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

**Author****'****s Note:**

This is a sequel to _Valentine__'__s Day_. It is set on White Day in the human world, after Hitsugaya has endured a month long nagging and hinting from Matsumoto since Valentine's Day and finally has given in.

* * *

**White Day by Heuk Ya**

* * *

Ichigo read through the letter he had just received for the umpteenth time.

'Ichigo,

Hitsugaya _taichou_ has something he needs to speak to you about, you mind coming over to the tenth division at 7pm tomorrow? He can't get any leave again so soon since his last one. He'll be in his office!

Mastumoto-

_Rangiku__-san__is__ planning something_ was the first thought. Then he thought that whatever it was, it wouldn't hurt to just play along with it. After all, Rangiku-_san_ did seem eager to help him with Valentine's Day. But what would it be? All Ichigo hoped for was that he wouldn't be greeted by about-to-release-bankai Toshiro when he got there tomorrow.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

"_Taichou_ have you got it ready??"

"……………………."

Instead of answering Matsumoto's overexcited question, Hitsugaya just scowled and shot daggers at the grinning woman. Did he really have to do this?

"Come on, _taichou_. It's nothing to be so embarrassed about!"

"I'm not embarrassed!!! I'm just…………. I just don't know why all these are necessary."

"But _taichou_, I thought we agreed you do have feelings for Ichigo?"

The young prodigy's face lit up in a brilliant shade of red.

"…….. I still think this……….. this 'event' is unnecessary."

"Ah, _taichou_, it's not even an event! It's just a good timing with the human world tradition, might as well do it! I'm sure Ichigo will really appreciate it!!"

Hitsugaya scowled again. Matsumoto was now positively glowing and floating about in the air with hardly contained anticipation.

"For god's sake, Matsumoto. I'm warning you again, if you come anywhere near here tonight………"

"_Hai, hai_. Don't worry about that, _taichou_. I do want that mirror, it's absolutely beautiful!"

Hitsugaya had accidentally -or purposely, depending on how you want to look at it- shown Matsumoto the mirror he had brought from the night market on Valentine's Day. It was supposed to be a gift for her that would not be hers until she someday finished her paperwork but now, it looked like the bait had changed.

The flushed captain just hoped the mirror was enough bait to keep the cheeky vice-captain away, far away from the tenth division tonight.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

Kurosaki Ichigo had only just entered Soul Society at 6.30pm and was about to go through the West Gate when he was greeted by Matsumoto.

"I-chi-go!!"

Correction, he was greeted by sparkling, bouncing, I'm-on-high-cloud-nine looking Matsumoto. It was rather scary how excited she could get with whatever it was.

"Ah, Rangiku-_san_?"

"Ichigo! I see you are on time, just as expected!"

"_Anno_, Rangiku-_san_… What is this about?"

"Ah, don't worry, don't worry!! I'm sure you'll enjoy!!!"

Looking at how Matsumoto was obviously floating in the air, Ichigo just got worried even more. Whatever gets the strawberry-blonde shinigami in high mood would get Toshiro in low mood. They were almost always an antagonistic pair. Ichigo was seriously doubting his safety when Matsumoto patted on his back with calmer air.

"Really, don't worry. But don't make it too difficult for _taichou_, okay?"

Then with a wink, she gently pushed Ichigo towards Sereitei. Ichigo merely nodded and took off to the tenth division but he asked himself in confusion; make what not too difficult???

Maybe…….. Just maybe……….

Ichigo smiled at budding hope.

Maybe his life wasn't in so much of danger, after all. As long as he was careful.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

Hitsugaya was pacing around the office when he felt the familiar reiatsu approaching. As it got closer and closer, the sea-green eyes darted between the bin next to the desk and a small box in his hand. However before the uncharacteristically agitated captain could do anything about it, a knock sounded on the office door and Hitsugaya quickly hid his hands behind his back.

"Toshiro? You in there?"

"Yeah. And it's…….."

"Hitsugaya _taichou_, yeah, yeah. I know."

Ichigo finished the line with exasperation as he walked into the office. Then he stopped. Toshiro was oddly stiff and tense.

"Did something happen?"

"No. Why?"

"It's just…… you look really tense, you don't get nervous like that."

Hitsugaya sighed half-frustrated, half-exasperated. Although he wasn't as expressionless as the stoic Kuchiki noble, he was just as difficult as the sixth division captain to make him even flinch. As long as it didn't involve people around him, that is; dragons are known to be possessive and feisty creatures, after all. Yet here he was, his eyebrows twitching as the edginess continued to grow inside him.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

The icy captain stiffened again as he cursed inwardly. Why the HELL did he let Matsumoto talk him into this???

"It's………."

Ichigo patiently waited. He had only brief encounters with the prodigy since Valentine's Day and hadn't had any chance to speak with him at length, although Matsumoto did thank him saying her captain now looked a lot more relaxed than before.

Hitsugaya let out small sigh. Well, he might as well just get it done with.

"Here."

Ichigo stared at a small box in Toshiro's hand.

"What's it for?"

"…………Wh…..Da……"

Hitsugaya mumbled something under his breath which the orange-haired teen didn't quite catch. However from the look on the scowling captain's face, Ichigo thought better than to ask again and opened the box, unsure what he should expected to find inside; and the substitute shinigami was stunned.

The small box contained ten pieces of orange chocolate, all in the crescent-moon shapes. Ichigo stared at the chocolates, thinking hard.

Why suddenly chocolates? Moreover, moon-shaped? Then Toshiro's incoherent mumbling reached his ears.

"……..Matsumoto said it was White Day in the human realm."

…….White Day? Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the small captain disbelievingly; he had heard about it from Inoue, but for Toshiro to have heard about it and give him chocolates?

Wait, Toshiro was giving him **chocolates** on **White D****a****y**.

Ichigo's -ever so slow- brain started to finally process that phrase and an understanding dawned on the substitute shinigami's face then came stunned surprise. Hitsugaya glanced up to see the orange-haired teen gaping at him like a fish and smacked him on the arm not so lightly.

"Ouch! Sorry, I mean... It's just I wasn't really expecting this."

"…………………"

Even though the sun had almost set and there were no lights in the office, Ichigo could clearly see the bright red blush on Toshiro's face. Making a rather quick recovery from the pleasant surprise, Ichigo popped a piece in his mouth, grinning ear-to-ear. The fresh orange flavor spread throughout his mouth along with the sweetness of chocolate and the teen savored its taste as they simply stood there in silence.

When the chocolate had nearly completely melted inside his mouth, Ichigo put the box down on the desk and stepped closer to Toshiro. Noticing the sudden stiffness, Ichigo wrapped his arm around the boy genius.

"……….Does this mean I get to kiss you?"

"……………Don't make me say the words."

By now, Ichigo practically feel the heat radiating from the flushed captain's face. The substitute shinigami chuckled, knowing that this was definitely the work of Matsumoto Rangiku; Hitsugaya Toshiro wasn't really someone to announce his feeling for someone like this.

Ichigo unwrapped his arm and gently lifted Toshiro's face from his chest. The tense prodigy was stubbornly keeping his eyes averted away, but the substitute shinigami didn't mind it one bit since he was pretty sure his face was flushed as well right now. Then swallowing the last bit of chocolate left in his mouth, Ichigo slowly lowered then pressed his lips against the soft lips that belonged to Toshiro.

Hitsugaya stiffened at the first touch on his lips but the teen took time in deepening the contact and soon he relaxed into it. When Ichigo's tongue licked his lips and knocked on them, he shyly opened them apart to let it slip into his mouth; the substitute shinigami tasted of sweet but citrus orange chocolate. The kiss was gentle and tender, nothing too strong that would make the aloof prodigy feel uncomfortable, and was broken off just as softly.

"……….Don't eat chocolate before kissing."

Ichigo blinked then started laughing. They had just kissed for the first time and that was what Toshiro had to say? The small captain had his fingers ghosting over his lips with a slight frown and the teen shook his head; guess Toshiro really did not like sweet things then.

"You did give it to me. Shame to waste it."

"Eat them some other time then. I don't like chocolate."

"You should've got me wagashis like I did. We would've shared them with no problem."

Hitsugaya blushed again; he knew exactly what the grinning teen meant by 'sharing'.

"Matsumoto insisted on it."

Oh, right, a note to self; buy the best sake for Rangiku-_san_.

"Fine. I'll eat them some other time."

"Good."

"Does this mean I can call you Toshiro without the whole Hitsugaya _taichou_ line?"

Hitsugaya blinked at Kurosaki a few times then the famous smirk returned.

"Don't even think about it."


End file.
